Back
by Peachysteria
Summary: Hanji Zoe yang terlambat pulang kerja dan Mikasa yang menunggunya didepan pintu, memaksa menggosok punggung Hanji. Nb : Shoujo-ai, girl x girl, Hanji x Mikasa, HanMika.


Tittle : Back

Pairing : Hanji Zoe x Mikasa Ackerman

Genre : Shoujo-ai, slice of life, fluff

Rating : T

Author : **Himawariyuzu**

Desclaimer : karakter dalam fanfiksi ini milik Hajime Isayama.

Warning : mengandung muatan lgbt [lesbian]. Jika tidak suka silahkan keluar dari page ini!

Hanji Zoe keluar dari dalam mobil jazz putih dengan langkah terhuyung, langit malam begitu cerah. Secara samar Hanji melihat rasi bintang berbentuk titan diatas sana, menggeleng kecil. Tampaknya ia memang sudah sangat lelah hingga mengkhayal sedemikian rupa.

Hanji adalah wanita karir masa kini yang bekerja disebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perdagangan. Pekerjaan akhir bulan menumpuk dengan kurang ajarnya, Hanji mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebelum pemimpin perusahaan -Erwin Smith- mengucapkan kalimat tajam sebab pekerjaan molor. Hanji menghabiskan akhir pekan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor, untungnya malam ini Hanji bisa bernapas lega karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai tepat waktu. Besok adalah akhir pekan, maka ia bisa tidur sepuasnya. Ya, jika teman sekamarnya Mikasa Ackerman tidak merecokinya untuk berolahraga di lapangan luas dekat apartemen.

Wanita berusia nyaris kepala tiga memasuki gedung apartemen, tersenyum singkat pada satpam yang berjaga didekat pintu masuk. Menguap kecil, airmata berkumpul disudut matanya. Lorong apartemen terlihat lenggang, jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat. Mungkin para penghuni apartemen sudah terlelap.

Jari panjang menekan tombol lift, Hanji menunggu sebentar. Nyaris terlelap dengan posisi berdiri seandainya pria berambut pirang tidak menepuk bahunya.

"Hoi Hanji." Hanji tersentak, memandang lurus Mike yang mengendus bau tubuhnya. Lantas mundur dan memasang tampang ingin muntah. "Kau bau!" Tuduhnya.

Hanji hanya memamerkan cengiran lebar, membenarkan letak kacamata yang melorot hingga pertengahan batang hidung. Um, Hanji akui bahwa ia tidak mandi sejak pagi. Alasannya karena bangun kesiangan, putri tunggal keluarga Zoe hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi di kamar mandi kantor.

Mike memang memiliki penciuman yang tajam, penghuni sebelah kamar yang diberkati kemampuan istimewa. Mengingatkan Hanji pada Bean -anjing kesayangannya- yang tewas tertabrak truk beberapa tahun silam.

"Oi oi~ santai saja Mike." Hanji merangkul Mike, lantas mengaduh karena tulang rusuknya disikut oleh Mike. "Kau kejam sekali pada perempuan!"

Mike memandangnya dengan sangsi. "Perempuan tidak mungkin sebau dirimu. Kau pasti sebenarnya laki-laki!"

Hanji terbahak kencang, suaranya memenuhi lantai dasar apartemen. Satpam menengok, lantas memberikan sshh panjang agar Hanji tidak menganggu kenyamanan penghuni lain.

"Ups." Hanji menutup mulut, berdehem. Sudah bukan hal aneh jika orang-orang mempertanyakan jenis kelamin Hanji Zoe. Meski sesuatu didadanya cukup mengembung, semua orang tidak lantas percaya bahwa Hanji perempuan. Sikap bar-bar dan suara agak berat ala laki-laki. Pernah satu kali, Hanji berangkat kerja dengan rok. Semua memandangnya seakan ia adalah mahluk paling aneh dimuka bumi, Levi menyemburkan teh hitamnya dan memandang Hanji horor. Lantas mulut brengseknya mengatakan bahwa Hanji mirip banci taman.

"Aw aku sakit hati, Mike." Lift terbuka, tidak ada orang didalamnya. Hanji masuk, sementara Mike masih ada diluar. "Tidak masuk?" Salah satu alis terangkat.

Mike menggeleng kencang. "Kau duluan. Aku bisa pingsan jika satu lift dengan orang bau sepertimu."

Lift tertutup perlahan, diiringi derai tawa Hanji Zoe yang mengggema.

Mike menghela napas. Dasar maniak.

"Ore? Ada apa, Mikasa?" Hanji bertanya ketika Mikasa mencegat pintu masuk. Mengulurkan kedua tangan pada sisi daun pintu, Mikasa memandang datar Hanji.

"Kau harus mandi." Ucapnya dengan suara sehalus sutra.

Hanji menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku lelah sekali, besok aku akan mandi."

Mikasa menggeleng. "Sekarang. Aku tidak mau sekamar dan seranjang dengan orang jorok." Tajam seperti biasa. Mikasa adalah Levi versi perempuan, oh ya tentu saja Hanji tidak akan lupa bahwa Mikasa adalah sepupu jauh Levi.

"Astaga Mikasa, malam ini dingin." Hanji mengelak.

"Kau harus mandi atau tidur diluar." Mikasa dan acamannya, Hanji mendesah kecil. Mikasa memang sulit sekali ditangani.

"Oke... aku akan mandi."

Mikasa mundur, mempersilahkan Hanji masuk. Hanji melepaskan sepatu kerjanya dan meletakkannya di rak.

"Aku akan bantu menggosok punggungmu." Ucap Mikasa.

Hanji menoleh cepat, Mikasa membuang muka. Samar-samar pipinya memerah.

Hanji mendesah kecil, air hangat memang sesuatu menyegarkan bagi tubuh lelah. Hanji menanggalkan pakaian, duduk di kursi kecil bergambar titan yang dibelinya di super market beberapa minggu yang lalu bersama Mikasa.

Rambut cokelat kemerahan dicepol tinggi, Hanji menunggu Mikasa yang menawarkan diri hendak menggosok punggungnya.

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka, Mikasa masuk dengab handuk putih yang melilit tubuhnya. Rambut hitamnya diikat tinggi, ditangannya terdapat alat mandi dan penggosok tubuh. Hanji Zoe melirik sejenak, sebelum kembali memandang dinding putih bersih.

Suara kursi kecil diletakkan dibelakang Hanji, disusul dengan Mikasa yang duduk diatasnya. Tangannya meraih gayung dan menyiram tubuh tubuh telanjang Hanji secara menyeluruh. Hanji tertawa, entah mengapa ia merasa kembali menjadi bayi.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Mikasa meraih sabun cair milik Hanji, meletakkannya diatas telapak tangan. Cairan kuning beraroma lemon menggelitik hidungnya.

Hanji cukup pengertian, ia menyabuni tubuh bagian depan yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh Mikasa.

"Yeah, aku lembur nyaris setiap hari. Pekerjaan selesai tepat waktu." Hanji menggosok kaki jenjangnya. Menikmati aroma lemon yang mengudara.

"Aku tahu, tapi perhatikan kesehatanmu juga." Mikasa memperingatkan, teringat pada stok kopi yang habis karena Hanji selalu meminumnya ketika melanjutkan pekerjaan diapartemen. Hanji bahkan hanya tidur selama tiga jam dan memesan makanan cepat saji menjelang pagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaanku memang seperti ini." Hanji mendesah lelah. Ia berbeda dengan Mikasa yang bekerja di kedai mie milik orangtua angkatnya. "Ah ya, bagaimana kabar bibi Carla?"

Mikasa mendengus, tangannya meraih punggung telanjang Hanji. Rasa hangat menyentuh permukaan telapak tangan, punggung Hanji yang terlihat sangat tegas namun juga sempit. Kulit Hanji sangat halus meski teman sekamarnya itu terlihat enggan merawat diri seperti wanita kebanyakan. Hanji hidup dengan caranya sendiri.

"Baik. Dia sudah bertanya kapan kau akan berkunjung lagi."

"Mungkin besok." Jawab Hanji sekenanya. Merasakan permukaan telapak tangan Mikasa yang kasar, sebuah bukti bahwa Mikasa bekerja keras selama ini. Entah mengapa usapan tangan Mikasa menyalurkan listrik aneh dalam tubuhnya. "Bibi Carla tidak memintamu kembali ke rumah lagi?"

"Untuk sementara ini tidak." Mikasa naik, menyentuh tengkuk Hanji. Memijatnya dengan lembut. Lantas mengusap bagian belakang telinga Hanji, bisa ia rasakan punggung Hanji sedikit menegak.

"Mikasa, kau putri angkat keluarga Jaeger. Kenapa masih memakai nama Ackerman?" Pertanyaan yang selalu Hanji simpan sendirian. Mikasa bukan contoh orang yang gemar mengumbar privasinya.

Helaan napas terdengar berat. Hanji agak merasa bersalah, mungkin Mikasa terusik dengan pertanyaannya itu. "Orangtuaku meninggal karena dirampok ketika usiaku sepuluh tahun, Grisha Jaeger adalah sahabat karib ayahku. Jadi dia menawarkan diri untuk merawatku dan tidak akan mengganti nama belakangku, sesuai yang kuinginkan. Hanya nama ini yang membuatku ingat pada orangtuaku."

Hanji sama sekali tidak tahu jika Mikasa menyimpan cerita yang menyedihkan dimasalalu. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika orangtua Mikasa menjadi korban perampokan.

"Jangan mengasihaniku." Mikasa memblokir pemikiran sedih Hanji.

Berdehem kecil. "Baiklah."

Mikasa meraih penggosok punggung, permukaan penggosok punggung jauh lebih kasar dibanding telapak tangan Mikasa. Sapuan lembut namun menekan menyusuri punggung Hanji, Hanji merasa ratusan ribu kupu-kupu berada diperutnya. Menggelitik dirinya. Rasa hangat berkumpul disekitar pipi.

Mikasa memijit tengkuk Hanji, kembali menggosok punggung Hanji. Terus berulang. Keheningan menyelimuti, Hanji menggeleng. Membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran abstrak yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Bagi orang-orang Hanji dan Mikasa bagaikan dua sahabat yang mengontrak tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Tapi orang tidak tahu jika mereka tinggal satu kamar karena kesalahan administrasi. Mereka tidak sedekat itu untuk menjadi sahabat, tapi mereka saling memahami. Entahlah, hubungan mereka tidak bisa diungkapkan hanya melalui kata-kata.

"Rambutmu harus dicuci, sudah berminyak dan aku bersumpah Mike akan pingsan jika mencium aroma rambutmu." Bisikan lembut berdengung ditelinganya, Hanji menahan napas ketika bibir tipis Mikasa menyentuh daun telinganya. Rasanya aneh. Dada Mikasa yang terhalang handuk halus menekan punggungnya, setidaknya milik Mikasa lebih bisa dibanggakan. Hanji merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, seperti ia tengah dikejar oleh selusin titan kehilangan akal sehat.

"Itu besok saja." Hanji mengontrol dirinya dengan baik. "Gantian." Mikasa menjauh, Hanji membasuh tubuhnya. Menggosok giginya dengan cepat.

Mikasa sudah menanggalkan satu-satunya kain yang menutup tubuhnya. Punggung putih Mikasa menyambut dirinya. Hanji membasahi tubuh Mikasa dengan air, menuangkan sabun ditelapak tangannya. Menggosok punggung Mikasa dengan lembut.

"Mikasa." Panggilnya, deheman singkat menandakan bahwa Mikasa mendengarkan Hanji. "Kau masih menyukai Eren?"

Hening. Mikasa diam, Hanji sudah tahu bahwa Mikasa menyukai saudara angkatnya. Eren Jaeger, namun semua tidak berjalan mulus. Eren terlalu bebal untuk memahami perasaan Mikasa.

"Entahlah." Jawab Mikasa, iris kelam memandang langit-langit kamar mandi yang putih bersih. Memikirkan ulang perasaannya pada Eren.

Sekarang rasanya ketika bertemu Eren ia biasa saja. Ia memang masih melindungi Eren, tapi dimata Mikasa pemuda beriris bak batu zamrud itu sebatas saudaranya saja. Entah sejak kapan. Armin menarik kesimpulan secara sepihak bahwa Mikasa sudah move on dari Eren kala Mikasa menceritakan masalahnya.

"Kau sudah menyukai oranglain, Mikasa?" Penggosok punggung memberikan getaran aneh dalam diri Mikasa. Suara Hanji tergolong rendah. Gosokan pada punggung masih berlanjut. Uap panas menyelimuti dirinya.

Pertanyaan yang tidak Mikasa ketahui jawabannya. Jikapun ia menyukai oranglain, siapa yang ia sukai? Kehidupan Mikasa beberapa waktu belakangan ini berpusat pada Hanji Zoe.

"Mikasa?" Gadis bermarga Ackerman itu tersentak ketika Hanji meremas lembut pinggang sempitnya. Menggigit bibir bagian bawah, merasa geli. Dagu Hanji bertumpu pada bahunya, gumpalan padat milik Hanji menempel sempurna dipunggungnya.

"Tidak tahu. Memang siapa yang kusukai penting bagimu?" Tanya Mikasa balik. Hanji tertawa.

"Kita teman Mikasa, kalau teman harus saling terbuka kan?" Yeah, pemikiran khas anak kecil. Tapi tidak ada salahnya digunakan untuk menggoda Mikasa.

Hanji menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Mikasa yang dipenuhi busa sabun.

"Hanji..." Mikasa bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Aku lelah sekali, Mikasa. Pinjamkan bahumu untukku." Gumam Hanji. Mikasa diam, tegang luar biasa. Demi apapun juga, Hanji perempuan sama sepertinya. Tidak seharusnya ia setegang ini kan?

"Bekerjalah yang benar jika begitu." Tanggap Mikasa. Hanji menegakkan diri.

"Tentu saja, aku bekerja dengan benar agar Levi tidak menendang bokongku." Perasaan tidak nyaman menggelayuti dada Mikasa. Sudah seberapa dekat Levi dengan Hanji? Kenapa Hanji menggangap Levi adalah pria penting dalam hidupnya? Kenapa ia merasa tidak senang?

Tersentak. Rasanya mirip ketika ia melihat Eren dekat dengan Historia Reiss, perempuan cantik teman sekelasnya dulu. Cemburu?

"Kau dekat sekali dengan si cebol itu." Gumam Mikasa, menekan nada kesal. "Kekasihmu?"

"Astaga demi bokong titan yang seksi. Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan Levi? Dia tidak suka perempuan Mikasa."

"Eh?"

Hanji tersenyum miring. "Dia suka laki-laki. Levi itu homo."

Mikasa menelan ludah, merasa lega entah kenapa. "Kau sendiri?"

Suara tawa Hanji lenyap. Mikasa merutuk, tidak seharusnya ia menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku?"

"Ya. Kau suka laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Jika bisa keduanya kenapa tidak?" Jawaban Hanji membuat Mikasa mengerutkan dahinya dalam. "Aku biseks, Mikasa. Aku bisa berkencan dengan siapapun jika aku suka."

Wajah Mikasa memanas, entah kenapa suka mendengarnya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mikasa tidak tahu.

"Mikasa, berbaliklah." Mikasa membalikkan badan secepat kilat. Menunjukkan tubuh bagian depannya, matanya bersirobok dengan iris cokelat milik Hanji. Rasanya ia tersedot didalamnya. Tatapan mata yang memabukkan. Hanji terlihat sangat berbeda jika tak memakai kacamata.

Hanji meraih gayung, membasuh tubuh penuh sabun Mikasa.

Tangan Hanji terulur menyentuh tengkuk Mikasa. Tidak ada penolakan, Mikasa menghirup dalam aroma lemon yang mengudara disekelilingnya.

"Jadi kau suka laki-laki atau perempuan, Mikasa?" Bisiknya, Mikasa bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Lidahnya terasa kelu, Armin atau Eren akan tertawa sampai mati jika melihatnya sekikuk ini.

Senyum miring menghias bibir Hanji. Mendekatkan wajah, jarak mereka hanya sejengkal. Aroma mint menguar dari mulut Hanji.

Hanji memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Jika aku menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

Dua bibir bertemu, saling menekan. Lembut. Gesekan bibir yang lebih panas dibanding air yang mereka gunakan untuk mandi. Mikasa tidak menolak ketika lidah Hanji memasuki mulutnya, ia mempersilahkan ketika Hanji meremas lembut rambut legamnya yang kini berantakan.

Mata terpejam begitu erat, Mikasa memeluk punggung telanjang Hanji.

Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa melupakan Eren, cinta pertamanya yang gagal. Hanji datang padanya, membiaskan pikiran Mikasa. Menyabotase isi kepalanya, membuatnya hanya memikirkan Hanji dan jatuh cinta pada sosok berkacamata itu.

Mikasa meleguh, Hanji memutuskan tautan bibir. Memandang lurus mata Mikasa, pipi kedua perempuan itu memerah padam. Terbakar gairah dan rasa malu.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" Tanya Hanji.

Anggukan singkat diberikan. Mengungsi dari kamar mandi menuju kamar. Mengabaikan acara mandi yang seharusnya dilanjutkan.

Mikasa dan Hanji tahu, keesokan harinya ketika mereka bangun dalam balutan selimut tebal. Mereka hanya akan tertawa dan menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya.

END

Astaga astaga... aku akhirnya bikin cerita GxG hahahahahha! Mikasa dan Hanji dari anime Attack on Titan dan aku shipper mereka huhu~ akhirnya bisa bikin ff mereka deh /nangis terharu


End file.
